


Dangerous Dances

by RandyWrites



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot Collection, RobRae Week, RobRae Week 2019, Robrae week 2018, Ship week prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: One-shot collections from tumblr (starting with RobRae week prompts & including gen. requests)





	1. A Dangerous Dance

She really was the only choice for the mission, when you got right down to it. Other Titans weren’t available to help the main team with these kinds of issues. And Starfire and Robin’s now celebrity-status relationship was advertised a bit too regularly for her to be  _Dick Grayson’s_ date to the event.

After all, they wouldn’t want any accusations of cheating to make their way to the media, distracting from the real issues the Titans were facing.

So it made perfect sense that Raven, though working with a light glamour charm so as to be slightly less recognizable, would be his date that warm spring evening.

Dick had done a few events like this one in the past, as part of keeping up appearances with his civilian identity. But this was one of the first times it would have a purpose that coincided with his mission as a Titan.

It was rumored that their old enemy, Slade, would be in attendance at the Wayne-T.U.R.F. Charity Gala, (an event that was hosted to raise money for the Titan-Urban-Reconstruction-Fund, of course). And if mere whispers were to be believed, he had paid quite the sum for admittance. And likely had paid off some of the shiftier members of the security team working in the hotel for the night.

As the two shared a dance, Raven couldn’t help but feel Robin’s anxiety spike at every perceived threat. His blue eyes, usually serene, were icy as they scanned the ballroom.

“It’s not his usual M.O., Ro- Richard,” she caught herself as she began trying to project her own aura of calm onto him. If only she hadn’t worn these blasted gloves in an attempt to dampen their bond. But touch always had the effect of taking her empathy from being a slow, steady two-way street to a three-lane highway at peak rush-hour.

She had to hand it to Starfire, though, she knew how to pick out the perfect outfits. With Raven’s glamour masking her usually violet hair into a more natural shade of black, they opted for a bold, razor-back red dress, with silver gloves and heels to match. Dick’s sharply tailored suit had a matching red tie, and he wore one of the gala’s pins on his lapel, denoting his V.I.P. status.

He sighed, feeling her projecting and tried his best to let her calm him. “I know, but the sooner we find him, the better-”

And then, one of Raven’s most hated idioms: speak of the devil.

She felt his distinct aura nearby. It was hard not to recognize the presence of someone who personally victimized most of your team. But things were going to be tricky, seeing as his ridiculous black and orange get-up must’ve been abandoned in favor of a black-tie suit.

Just like every other guest in attendance tonight.

Dick had felt the change in her projection, and turned his head to where she was scanning the crowd.

“Time for a refreshment, don’t you think?” he asked. It was code of course. A cue for them to split and narrow down the suspects. It wasn’t the same as triangulating the source of a signal, but Dick had little doubt that they’d find him.

“I’m feeling a little peckish myself.” 

With that confirmation, they split.

…

‘I’m gonna kill him,’ she thought, ‘I might die first, but then I’m gonna kill him.’

The plan had been to follow Slade if they were sure they had found him, but to play it close to the chest. Raven had underestimated how Dick’s emotions would throw a wrench in that plan.

And like  _he_  was prone to do, she had walked herself right into a trap. Slade had lured her into the kitchen and now, with a hostage in hand, was doing one of his   _‘you’re so close yet so far from discovering the truth’_  monologues.

Predictable. Stupid. Something she really should’ve seen coming.

But by keeping him talking, she bought just enough time for Dick to make his way to the kitchen’s other entrance, where he stunned the villain long enough for the cook to get away.

And they would have gotten him too, if he hadn’t just threatened the lives of every gala attendee in the building.

There was a plan for this too, of course. Raven would find the bomb, disarm or relocate it. Robin would let Slade think he was getting away, tracking him from a distance until it was safe to call for back-up.

But she didn’t understand why he reached for her arm just then, giving Slade even more of a head start than they’d agreed upon, right before her soul-self was about to engulf her to search the building.

His eyes were steeled as they searched hers for a moment too long. And she was about to ask him to let her go when-

He brought her close, in a tight hug, and kissed her forehead. She froze at the unexpected contact.

“There’s something.. different about this one, Raven. Please,” he begged, “Be smart. Be safe.”

And before she could even react, he was running out those doors to chase after their nemesis.

She lifted a hand to her face without thinking, feeling the moisture of tears just barely spilling from her eyes.

What was he feeling that she had missed?


	2. Bail Me Out!

Dick breathed out a sigh of relief as the three gray dots at the bottom of the screen formed into text.

‘u need smthin dramatic or pedestrian?’

Dick checked the doors to the restrooms to be sure his ‘blind date’ hadn’t returned yet.

‘no drama. she wants to date a Wayne, not me. just give her a reason for no second date plz’

‘k’

The coffee shop was fairly busy, but no one seemed to look twice at Dick as he sipped his black coffee, letting it scald his tongue as he prayed that Raven would arrive soon.

But not soon enough for his perky, blonde date to return, and continue her gushing over him.

Every attempt to get to know her was only met with more deflection and admiration for him and his ‘work as the philanthropic son of Bruce Wayne’.

Most of which was completely fabricated.

Which made the entire set up even more uncomfortable.

Dick didn’t think it could get any worse until he saw Raven’s signature purple hair, tearing into the shop, making a beeline for him.

“ _Richard_ , just where I thought you’d be.”

“Wait, aren’t you-” his date started, but Raven wasn’t having any of it.

“So you think you can use your status to sneak into a  _private_ party for the Titans,  _seduce_  half my team, and just  _get away_   _with it, scott-free_?”

She grabbed his ear and pulled him out of his seat, grabbing the attention of every patron in the shop.

“This isn’t Gotham,  _Dick_ , you’re coming with me.”

Try as he might to stop himself from smiling, Dick yelled out a quick apology to his date and the rest of the witnesses at the shop as Raven opened a portal and shoved him into it.

When she followed him through it and into Ops, he finally let out his laughter.

“’ _Seduced half the team_ ’, did I?” he asked between gasps.

“You said pedestrian. I could’ve gone all out on her.” Dick snorted as she tried to hide her smirk.

“Fair enough,” he said, laugh slowly dying down, “want to pop in a movie before the others return?”

The tower would be empty for at least a few more hours, everyone out on their own missions or errands.

“Fine. But I get to pick, boy blunder.”

“Anything for my hero.”


	3. Memo

If he was being honest with himself, Dick wouldn’t have thought he’d be the first choice for this job.

Sure, Jason had a reputation for being a bit of a hothead when it came to acting the liaison, and Tim was still a little green to be thrown to wolves like those at Stagg Enterprises.

But just because he and Rachel seemed to hit it off a few times at those charity events… and art galas… and that one famous moment at the Gotham State Fair… It didn’t give Bruce the right to send him off with that self-satisfied, knowing smirk on his dumb face after that board meeting.

He found himself nervously pulling at his shirt collar, unwilling to take off his jacket though it was warm enough to warrant it. She was just outside the door now, signing off on a couple of papers and passing back clipboards to the intern.

“Have Mr. Stagg review this one for approval. And Jen,” her voice took on a steely tone, “Make sure he actually  _reads_  the damn thing.” 

“Yes, Ms. Roth,” the intern squeaked as she ran off with the papers in hand. 

And there she was, Rachel “The Raven” Roth, turning her full attention to Dick, himself.

She was renown for her cutthroat demeanor when dealing with Simon Stagg’s less reputable partners, and had a certain rep herself for bringing down the competition with layers and layers of red tape.

She was a rising star, fighting corruption within a company that was rampant with it, and coming out all the more on top for it.

And here Dick was, sent to make her an offer she wouldn’t refuse.

But she was going to anyway.

“Kindly let Mr. Wayne know that while I appreciate the job offer, and the,” her eyes looked Dick over, like a specimen to be examined, “the… ostentatious way its been offered. But I am simply not looking, at the moment.” 

“A bigger office, better salary and benefits, more freedom to head projects that actually  _make a difference in the world_ ,” Dick began listing off each item in his pitch, really trying to sell her on this idea of switching up to join Wayne Enterprises. 

“Think of what you’re going to be giving up here, Rae,” his voice was almost pleading. 

She stood up straight from where she had been leaning against her desk, and walked right up to where he was standing. For a moment, Dick felt a jolt of terror rush through him as all 5′11″ of her nearly loomed over him.

He always forgot just how extra tall she was when she put on those damn heels. 

“Listen here,  _Dick_ ,” her voice was low in his ear, and he took a gulp.

In fear?

No, not quite.

“I’m not finished with my work here with Mr. Stagg. I’m not looking to change  _the world_ , I’m just trying to make parts of it better. Now if you’ll excuse me…” 

He wasn’t going to excuse her, though. His hands reached for hers and held her there a moment longer.

Her eyes glanced quickly at his lips and then away, blushing despite herself.

She opened her mouth to quip, and Dick found himself leaning up to steal a kiss.

It wasn’t going to be enough to convince her, but it was worth it all the same to him.


	4. Comic Con

Despite being heroes themselves, somehow Beast Boy and Cyborg had convinced the team to spend the weekend at JumpCon, Jump City’s premiere comic convention for superheroes, both fictional and non-fictional.

They had also convinced everyone to cosplay for the event.

“We’re already superheroes, Beast Boy,” Robin had told him. 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in going as ourselves? It’s not like people won’t recognize us anyways,” BB had argued back. 

“I’m not dressing up,” Raven had said,  _firmly_. 

“How about a compromise?” Cyborg had asked. 

It wasn’t as out-there as Starfire’s  _Thor_  costume, or Cyborg’s  _Starlord_  get-up. Beast Boy was enjoying his role as ‘ _genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark’._

Robin had opted for a  _Daredevil_  costume that seemed to be a mix of old and new. Probably throwing a little too much money into a cosplay, but detail was everything to him.

And then there was Raven, a simple black leather jacket, fingerless gloves, kick-ass boots, and she was  _Jessica Jones_.

After they had finished up a panel in one of the ballrooms at the Wayne Hotel that was hosting the event, the team had parted ways to enjoy the booths or panels they wanted to see. Which mostly involved BB and Cy dragging Starfire to introduce her to all that Earth had to offer in the exploits of the heroes that they held in such high regards.

This left Robin and Raven to their own devices, mostly meandering around those artists galleries and merchant tables. Raven caught his attention as she scoffed at one of the tables, decked to the nines as a tribute to  _Zatanna_ and ‘all things magic’. 

“I told you how I went to the League for help right?” she turned to him as he led them over to the booth. 

“That she told you, ‘no way’ and how Batman had you find me to help? Hard to forget.”  

She picked up one of the books they were selling, flipping through the pages mindlessly before realizing it was nothing more than a prop. A spell that was supposedly to deflect enemies was really a crudely written love letter translated into broken latin.

“All smoke and mirrors, just like her acts,” she concluded, snapping the book shut and setting it back on the table. 

“To be fair, she’s also a stage magician.” 

“And I was fourteen with nowhere else to turn.” 

“And you turned to us,” Robin reached for her hand then, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You know we’d never turn anyone away.” 

Just as Raven found herself blushing, a  _Deadpool_  cosplayer came up behind her saying, “Hey, you two aren’t canon” before giving her a push into Robin’s arms, and concluding, “yet!” with a satisfied laugh.

He ran off before either of them could really react.

Robin was extremely grateful that the mask he was wearing covered his face well enough to hide his own blush. Raven wasn’t as lucky as her face turned redder than his costume, her eyes wide in shock.

Many con-goers around them laughed good-naturedly, some had been taking videos and caught the entire exchange.

Much to her chagrin, the Titans found out later that “#LoveBirds” had been trending all afternoon after the incident. With plenty of reposts and many people snapping pics of the two all around the con. Group cosplayers began meeting up and recreating the scene in their own costumes. For all intents and purposes, they had accidentally become a meme, as well as a hotly debated item.

Robin was eventually forced out of his costume and into a new one, a prototype  for this  _Nightwing_ uniform he had been developing for months. If only to try to keep prying eyes off of the two of them.

It didn’t really work, seeing as how he insisted on holding her hand as they continued to browse the booths.

Not that Raven really minded. It was a small, and comforting reminder that no matter the costume, he was hers.


	5. Amnesia In Retrograde

Raven awoke very slowly. It was the kind of awakening one would get after pulling several all-nighters, and finally letting yourself sleep in. A satisfying wake-up.

She was almost tempted to stretch her arms above her head only to turn over and go right back to dreaming. She never felt so at peace.

But the smooth sheets were a bit brighter than her usual violet ones, and she soon realized she was sitting in the Med Bay of Titans Tower.

And someone else was sleeping soundly with a couple of kids in the chair at her bedside.

Black hair, mask over his face, but a bright blue bird was emblazoned on his chest. 

It couldn’t be…

“Robin?” Raven said very tentatively, though as soon as the name left her mouth, she knew it was simultaneously right and wrong at once.

Right in who she suspected he was. Wrong in what to call him.

With a quick inhale, the young man awoke with a start.

“I’m good, I’m here. I-,” he froze as he seemed to remember where he was, and he sighed in relief.

“Thank God, you’re awake. Cyborg wasn’t sure if-” One of the kids sitting in his lap woke up then, blonde hair in low pigtails and eyes a cloudy blue. Her pajamas were a soft pink, and she had a bear in her arms that… didn’t seem to actually be all that  _there_ to Raven.

“Raven! You’re okay!” She jumped onto the bed and gave the mystic a hug. Raven automatically put one of her own arms around the girl. Like instinct but… she had no clue how she knew this child.

“Robin, who.. What happened?”

He sighed, “Just what Cyborg thought… What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Um, we fought with Mumbo awhile back… the city’s been pretty quiet since… I need to return your Koontz novel to you-”

If the mask hadn’t been hiding his eyes, Raven swore they would’ve lit up. “Which one?” he prompted, “Do you remember the premise or-”

“That, uh, _supernatural detective_  one,” she found herself chuckling a bit as she remembered the name of it, “ _Forever Odd_. It was the second in a series. But you said to wait before starting the next one, because the fourth isn’t going to be out for a few more weeks. You suggested less wait time between the two.”

“Did you like it?” 

“Could stand to have a happier end for the hero, but I guess that’s what the next one’s for, right?”

He smiled for her then, “You should be happy to know that there’s four more waiting for you now. And that you’ve read three of them already.”

Raven squinted her eyes suspiciously at him then, waiting for further explanation.

“You, uh, kinda hit your head… while also falling into the crosshairs of Mumbo, Zatanna, and Constantine’s magic-”

“But you were trying to protect Timmy!” the little girl chimed in, pointing to the red-haired child still napping in Robin’s lap. He was curled up with a blue blanket, and wore his own yellow pjs to match the girl’s.

“Cyborg said your injuries were pretty severe, but I guess we hoped with your healing…”

“Are you saying that… I’ve just missed most of my life?”

“I think you’ve back-tracked about um, four years? You don’t seem to recognize Melvin or Timmy here.”

Melvin gasped then, “Does that mean she doesn’t know that you two are-” Robin covered her mouth. “Little bits at a time, Mel. We gotta ease her into the present okay?”

“Fine,” the girl huffed and crossed her arms.

“Melvin, was it?” Raven turned to the girl, finally acknowledging her. Her eyes lit up, feeling recognized, and Raven could sense the hope that was practically emanating out of her in waves.

“Um, why don’t we prop up some pillows here and… you and Robin can tell me, uh,  _stories_  about everything I’ve missed?”

“Yeah! Okay!” Melvin rolled off the other side of the bed to grab pillows off the other ones. She called back as her arms began to overflow with them, “But first things first! He’s Nightwing now!”

…

There was a key to getting back her memories, Raven realized as Robin- or rather,  _Nightwing_ , regaled her with these tales from the not-so-distant past. It had everything to do with the magic users involved in accidentally wiping her mind clean. It seemed the most significant point that she had been reset to, was the time that Mumbo had turned her and her team into talking animals (& a lamp) and nearly got the better of them.

She felt reassured when she learned that Brother Blood had been beaten, and that he’s been extremely quiet despite a fairly recent break-out. And she held fast to the edge of her seat when he told her all about the events that transpired during and after her birthday.

The end of the world came and went, and they had risked everything it seemed.

She found herself blushing when he mentioned going to Hell and back for her so casually. Her heart beat fast when he promised her he’d do it again.

Timmy had woken up by the time they were well into Nightwing’s story about gathering new Titan recruits, and their final face-offs against the Brotherhood of Evil.

And when the kids started talking over each other with their own accounts of the battle. Raven could remember it as clear as day.

Telling the kids, her kids, to stay safe and away if they joined the fight. Blasting more than a few bad guys with her and Starfire’s powers combined. 

Pitting her magic against Mumbo’s and seeing him frozen with the other villains.

And everything between that event and the last one came rushing back.

With more than a few feelings.

Like that painfully obvious crush that she had developed on Robin, and that had only seemed to grow during that period of her life.

Well, wasn’t that a fun surprise.

She let them continue on, trying to remind her of how they had turned the Titans into a global organization to rival the Justice League. How they had actually teamed up more times than not with them, as new threats emerged.

Melvin was getting especially excited as she recounted how Zatanna and Raven had ended up working together to stop a band of occultists somewhere outside of Opal City.

“You were so happy! Because you said you’d thought she’d never work with you after-”

And then that came rushing back too. The friction they had during the mission, at least when they started. (Because if anyone could hold a grudge, it was Raven. And she wouldn’t let the  _Mistress of Magic_  forget when she had the Justice League turned away a  _kid_  who needed their help.) They somehow managed to gain each other’s trust, stopped a couple of sacrifices, and locked away a lot of bad people.

And then Raven remembered the heartbreak in between all of that. The mild jealously when Robin and Starfire became an official item. But her greater hurt at seeing her two closest friends breaking each other’s hearts.

The team became all the stronger as they grew up, even as they began slowly drifting towards separate interests but…

As Melvin finished her story, Nightwing launched right into the next.

Raven tried to let those feelings drift aside. But she felt distinct… anticipation?

No. That wasn’t from her though, was it?

That bond she had made… it was really years ago, and yet right now it still felt so fresh. She was sensing how Nightwing was projecting his emotions, even stronger than how Melvin and Timmy were.

Kids usually felt things so much more intensely too, and yet she could feel his emotions clear as day, almost shouting above theirs.

“A couple months ago, John asked for you, by name,” Nightwing shifted in his seat nervously, “Some kind of secret mission that he wasn’t sharing with anyone. You told me after how-”

And there it was. The final piece.

John had been looking for another route to redemption. For a girl he had damned to Hell.

And who better to ask than a girl who had been pulled out herself?

It was something that had been leading up to that confrontation with Mumbo, to that accident she must have had, though that was still tough to recall.

Because right now, Raven remembered how worried she had been for all her loved ones in that fight.

And how Nightwing was trying his hardest to keep the kids out of it.

Her kids. 

Their kids, kind of.

Because during that last year or so, between everything that they were dealing with. They finally took a chance with each other.

And it had been the happiest year of Raven’s life, so far.

Despite herself, Raven had started crying then. Overcome with emotion.

Her fingers sparked a bit as she tried to brush the tears away, and she found herself crying a bit harder as she tried to gain back control.

And finding that it wasn’t so bad to let herself go.

Nothing was really blowing up, physically at least.

And then when she heard some sniffles coming from Melvin and Timmy, she realized she was projecting. 

And she started to laugh, and apologize, but Nightwing only stilled her hands and started laughing alongside her.

It became quite a scene then. But Raven knew whatever gaps might still be left would come with time.

And for now, she was content.


	6. "I worry about you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So starts RRweek2019. (and posting all of these a little early so links can be Ready for my tumblr) enjoy the early posts, ao3... enjoy them well

He never outright said it before, he never needed to.

It's the smallest actions that she takes note of, that lets her know he's worried. In the mornings, there's a minor spike of his anxiety she could feel dissipate when he looks up from checking the time, as he recognizes her shadow entering Ops. Their little breakfast chats are by no means official or necessary, but the relief and giddiness she can feel from him is how she knows they're still just as important.

Most afternoons now, it's the note of smugness she can hear in his voice, when he greets her in the case room. They share stories and ideas, anything to find a new lead that JCPD may have missed. There's always an undercurrent of hope from him. Not just for what they bring to an investigation, but with her taking an interest in something outside of the magic and monsters. There's bliss that she can feel rolling off of him in waves, as they solve mystery after mystery with together.

On those occasional evenings, when trouble keeps the team out later than usual, when it takes a lot more out of them, he insists on seeing her to the med bay. Those nights, he admonishes her unnecessary caution or reckless choices, and praises her for injuries healed and civilians saved. It's one of those nights, that she first hears those words.

"I know," she replies, giving a rueful snort and shaking her head. She turns away from him, to look out the window to those glittering lights of the city. Only an hour ago it was on the brink of destruction, now it was as serene as if nothing had happened in the first place.

"You take on too much," he glared, pointing accusingly, "You didn't have to help heal everyone after-"

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to," she defended lightly, turning back to face him again. Some part of her knew it was ridiculous, trying to look him directly in the eyes when that damn mask hid them so well. But if she could at least give him the impression, give him that hardened glare right back, she knew he would pause. "I know my own limits, Richard, and I will not stand idle when my friends and when this city needs me."

She barely suppressed a smug smile, when he gaped for a second, trying to find the words to throw back at her.

"And what happens when you push those limits, Raven? What happens when you push yourself too far? I-" He reached for her hand, she pulled away on instinct. He let paused again as he pulled back his own hand again, muttering a soft apology before continuing. "I want you to be safe. And I want you to care about your own safety as much as you do for everyone else's. Your compassion... it's a wonderful thing, Raven. I just wish-"

Just as the empath began to roll her eyes in disdain, she could feel that first wave pain start to overcome her, dizziness taking over her vision for a second as Robin's words fell away. She barely stopped herself from slumping back in that bed, but he still noticed the momentary lapse.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," he said, laughing without humor.

"If you're done giving me the fifth degree," she sighed, "I've got a lot of rest to catch up on."

On so many of those other nights before, she would have argued back with him. She would have refused to spend the night in the med bay, even when it would have been for the best.

But this night they both knew was different. And this night, she decided to indulge him.


	7. Kissing

In the past, Dick had been severely caught off guard when it came to first kisses. No matter who it was, whether they had shown interest in him well before the kiss or had simply taken him by surprise, Dick Grayson's track record for first kisses was certainly something he'd hoped would change with time, but never seemed to.

At least until he finally managed to turn the tables, and catch someone else off-guard instead.

Admittedly, it wasn't the best idea, stealing a kiss in the middle of a sparring session. But the moment had been so right.

He and Raven both were out of uniform for once, in breathable shorts and cotton gym shirts that were easier to move, especially without those gaudy yellow capes and bright blue cloaks. Although, a part of him did miss the cape's familiar weight from his shoulders, he loved that lighter, freer feeling without it on.

Something that tickled the back of his mind, then, making a note for a future design... Because without the cape-

And it was this thought, this distraction, that sent him flat on his back, with the empath straddling his hips and keeping him pinned down with his own bo staff.

She leaned in close, a self-satisfied grin playing on her lips.

"Something on your mind boy blunder?"

He really couldn't help himself in the heat of that moment. Something so familiar, something they'd done so many times. And something that reminded him of another that he hadn't realized he'd been missing.

And he closed that distance between his own mouth and her grin, letting his lips brush past hers as she went still at the touch.

He hadn't even noticed she almost dropped the staff until he felt it roll closer over his neck, pushing his head back against the mat again.

"What was that?" she demanded with a low growl. And Dick felt his breath catch in his throat.

He squeaked out a small 'sorry', hoping that she felt his apology better than she could hear it.

Amethyst eyes switched back and forth between his well-shielded ones, and she leaned in close again. The pressure on the teen wonder's neck lessened, and his eyes grew wide for a split second as she closed that distance for another kiss. Once more, the barest brush of lips, more of a smooth peck than anything else.

But it still made his breath catch again in his throat, as at the contact he could feel her emotions.

A lot of confusion, for certain, but above it, a curiosity and interest. And a small seed of hope began to bloom in the back of his mind, as he wondered about returned feelings, and just what this could mean going forward.

She pulled away, climbing off of him as her own face flushed a hint of pink across her cheeks, and he felt his own face heat up as well. Likely more of a tomato red as he fully realized what he had initiated.


	8. Coffee vs Tea

As long as they had known each other, they knew where they stood in this battle of beverages. Naturally, Beast Boy derided them both over this  _hot_  debate.

"It's just  _hot bean juice_  and  _scalding leaf liquid_ ," he had said with a snort, "Don't know why you two get so worked up over it."

Raven had rolled her eyes and left Ops with said  _leaf liquid_  in hand, not having the time nor patience to explain the nuances of tea making to the shapeshifter.

Robin, on the other hand, slowly poured his own cup of joe, and motioned for the younger teen to join him at the table.

"For me," he started after taking a careful sip, "It's the caffeine. I also always take mine with a good amount of sugar, since  _my_  cereal always seems to disappear before I get the chance to enjoy it." He glared daggers at the boy for a brief moment. Gar coughed nervously and gave a quick, quiet apology before the teen wonder continued. "I'll treat myself to a seasonal special, or secret menu items, but our coffee here, first thing in the morning or late at night?"

He took a careful sip again, and grimaced at the taste. " _This_  I drink because I need that caffeine. Something to wake me up and remind me that sleeping the morning away...  _That_  isn't how I want to do this hero thing. Not when I can do so much more during the day."

"And what about Raven?" Gar asked. "I've tried to make her tea before and it kind of  _sucks_ , so-"

"Tea takes time, and most of all  _patience_. Something you have in very short supply, Beast Boy," he shot back with a smirk. "It takes a careful mind, remembering which ones need hotter temperatures or longer steeping. It's something that takes years to master, but to be honest..." He shrugged, taking another quick sip as he mulled over his words. "To be honest, Raven's tea is the best I've had. And I've had some  _pretty damn good tea_  before."

' _Alfred might take offense to that, but he just needs a chance to try her earl grey. He'd be begging her to spill her secrets_ ,' he thought with a fond smile. He took another sip of coffee hide it.

Gar gave a shrug and dismissive hand-wave. "Still seems like you're both making a big deal over nothing."

"Remember that the next time you try to get Raven hyped up over a new video game, then," Robin suggested, switching gears. He could see the wheels in BB's mind turning at the thought, so he continued on, elaborating, "You could care less about tea, right? Well, she could care less about your  _Mega Monkeys_. Tit for tat, BB, if you want her to return your excitement-"

"But you can't seriously tell me she's as excited about  _tea_  as-" And there, Dick knew the meaning of regret, as the shapeshifter launched into an impassioned speech over his favorite game franchise.

Explaining the nuances of this great debate would have been pointless, anyways. But Dick knew he'd have at least a minor upper-hand on the empath.

She'd admitted as much to him, when she had admitted to ' _never trying coffee before and having no desire to start_ ' when he had first asked.

How could someone truly think that their drink was the superior one, when they had never tried the other in the first place after all!

And so, the teen wonder smiled and nodded along to his teammate's ramblings, waiting for more of the caffeine to help his only half-awake brain to finally join the rest of his consciousness to truly start the day. He could stand to let Beast Boy have his moment while his brain played catch up.


	9. Gotham

Gotham agreed with her, but in aesthetics only.

There was so much pain all around, not just what was visible on the surface but from the years of suffering that lurked below. It was inescapable.

But there was also hope. And that hope never shined brighter, than the day she got to meet Dick's family.

Spoiler and the new Batgirl had been the first to greet her, upon her landing at the Grand Avenue station. Like night and day in their mannerisms, but similar in that bright curiosity they each carried. Raven couldn't decide if she was amused or dumbfounded by their antics.

"Nightwing said you're a telepath and have telekinesis and that you're a demon but that you also-" The Bat placed a hand on the cloaked girl's shoulders, shaking with laughter as she flapped her free hand open and closed. Mocking Spoiler for moving her mouth at mile a minute.

"I'm an  _empath_  with telekinesis," Raven corrected gently, trying on a disarming smile as she felt their shifts at her voice. It was expected, the cool, dry rasp never had left her, even after all these years. Dick had once told her it gave her voice an ethereal quality, especially when paired with how she tended to carry herself.

She had tried not to dwell on how that statement made her blush, even before they became a more... serious item.

"And Nightwing told  _me_ ," she continued, trying to keep things moving along, "that you two are the new  _dynamic duo._ You're protecting the city from Blüdhaven to Burnside?" Batgirl's mask stretched as she smiled wide underneath it, and Spoiler bounced with excitement at the praise. "You've had some big shoes to fill, you know. And I've only seen and heard good things about the two of you."

"And  _we've_  heard-" Spoiler paused as her comm gave a piercing ring, it's volume maxed out and going into a feedback loop.

Raven could make out every other word as she heard Barbara's voice giving the girls instructions.

It'd been so long since she met the former Batgirl, however briefly that may have been. So much had changed since, it seemed like several lifetimes ago rather than a mere three years. Enough had certainly happened between then and now, she knew she wasn't going to be greeted by the same bright-eyed crimefighter as before.

Definitely not the same vigilante as the two young teens before her.

"Oracle says we can all rendezvous at the Clocktower!" Spoiler chirped, "B and Robin are already there and Nightwing-"

"-Will be...  _fashionably_  late," Batgirl supplied, speech halting and incredibly bemused. Raven remembered what Dick had told her about his newest sister, a mystery that he was still trying to figure out. On the other hand, it appeared  _she_  already had her ' _brother_ ' read, which had Raven smiling at the girl's comment.

Try as he might, it never took much for someone to figure  _Dick Grayson_  out.

"We could ride the D-line to Chinatown or grapple and glide from Lady Gotham or maybe-" Spoiler began to mull over their options aloud, while the other girl hesitated in reaching for something in her own belt, turning to Raven before she had even opened her mouth to make a suggestion.

"It's the big building over there across the bay, right? The one with the  _clockface_?" she asked, moreso to distract the younger girl as she began confirm.

"Yeah, it's right there-"

Cool shadows enveloped the trio, strange but inviting as they surrounded them, letting the rooftop of the rail station melt away. And just as fast as they had appeared, sending shivers up each of the young vigilante's spines, they vanished again. Shadows melted once more into the more familiar interior mechanisms of the Clocktower.

Oracle hadn't bothered looking away from her screens, as the three guests manifested right behind her. Batman's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly at their appearance and Robin jumped back in surprise.

"-past Lady Gotham, like I sai- HOW TH-"

"Language!" The chorus was exhaustingly echoed by most of the parties present, out before Spoiler could even finish her sentence with a whispered ' _fudge_ ' instead.

Oracle finished bringing key items to her screens for everyone to see, before turning back to the comm in her ear.

"Yeah, that-.. Steph, of course, who else? ... Can do. Over." She wheeled herself around, extending her hand for the Titan to shake. "Dick's a few minutes out, but he said we should start without him. Glad to see you again, Raven. And since you'll never hear it from  _Batman_ -" He gave a short, noncommittal hum as he took over Babs' place at the keyboard. "- _I'd_  like to welcome you to Gotham. Also known as,  _Hell on Earth_."

Behind them, the teens were gathering, making their own off-hand jokes and giving low chuckles. Catching onto their raised spirits rather than the somber mood the other two carried themselves with, Raven decided to make a crack of her own.

"Haven't you heard? Home for me already  _is_  Hell," Raven said, giving a soft snort as she let go of Babs' hand, "But this seems like a nice vacation, comparatively speaking."

"Give it time," Batman said, "Maybe we'll  _welcome_  you home  _then_."

"Wow, B," Dick called carelessly from the rafters as he flipped in, "That was almost a  _warm_  reception."

And just like always, no matter the crowd that he was with, Dick Grayson once again managed to become a light everyone seemed to gravitate towards. Though a light that burned slighter dimmer these days, it was one still reflected, now more than ever, in that next generation of heroes they choose to surround themselves with.

"Now, what's with this threat that's so  _supposedly_  big, that we had to invite my  _girlfriend_  to one of our  _batfamily_  reunions?"


	10. Trust Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dickrae feat. the night force. bc Why Not dammit

" _Noah's fence_ , but I wouldn't trust any of you to catch my  _hat_ , much less my body."

"I've yet to see you even  _wear_  a hat, Zatara." Raven allowed herself a rueful smile as she thought it over for another second. "Or should I call you,  _Bee Boy_?"

And just like that, the chants began again. A chorus of ' _bee boy, bee boy_ ' as the Night Force began pushing and shoving at the young teen magician. Nightwing cleared his throat, and at the sound, the teens' chanting slowed to dull roar. They were only brought to a halt as Raven glared at them again.

This was  _her_  team, after all. Dick was just here to help whip them into  _working_  shape.

" _That_  is precisely why you need these kinds of exercises," Dick explained. "Trust can take time. It can be  _built_ , but most often, it must be  _earned_  first. And it's only strengthened the more you work, and work  _cohesively_ , together. Watch."

He gave Raven a quick wink as he jogged towards the building's edge, throwing his grapnel right at Traci and Skye's feet. Calling back a nonchalant ' _catch me!_ ', he dived right off the ledge.

Raven ran after him, instinctively opening an entrance portal before him and the exit portal right beside her, back onto the rooftop. The acrobat tucked and rolled right into it. He somersaulted along the roof, then did a handspring into a twist. And stuck the landing, naturally.

The Night Force, being a team comprised of a handful of young sorcerers and witches of  _mediocre athletic_  and  _untold magical_   _ability_ , gave him a golf clap for his trouble. Klarion summoned a whiteboard and wrote a bright red '9' before holding it aloft. This in turn made Black Alice laugh, and she summoned her own whiteboard, appearing to give the Titans a '9' as well, before she flipped her board around to make it a '6'.

Just before any lightbulbs could go off in their heads about combining their numbers together, Raven zapped the boards out of their hands and into her own, before making them disappear.

"We're not going to take any  _leaps of faith_  today," she promised. "Just trust falls. No more than from standing height. No ladders. No jumping from the building."

Black Alice raised her hand in the air, Raven anticipating her question from the cheeky mood she was giving.

"And no  _throwing_  each other  _off_  the building."

Just as she set her hand down, Klarion raised  _his_  hand, Teekl jumping down from his shoulders at the movement. Another all-too-jovial mood.

"No throwing  _objects, familiars,_ or _other people at each other_   _either_."

He set his hand back down. Then the pair raised their hands together in perfect sync.

"Oh, for  _Azar's_ -  _Klarion. Alice._  You two are up first, then. Front and center. Let's go." She snapped her fingers, and pointed to the space beside her, the rest of the teens snickering as the troublemakers walked forward.

"Just remember, if you let your partner fall, they're likely to do the same right back to you when its their turn," Raven warned. " _Rock, paper, scissors_  to decide who's falling first."

She quickly paired off the rest of the group, and stepped back to watch as they hesitantly started the exercise. Some of them moved faster into deeper, more trusting falls than others. And the Titans took a quiet moment to watch them before she began admonishing him.

"That was  _dumb_  and  _impulsive_ , even for  _you_ , Richard."

"I'm a  _Flying_  Grayson, Raven," he shrugged as he wiped his brow, "Dumb and impulsive is what I do in spades."

"You're more of a  _Falling-With-Style-Grayson_  in my book."

"Ouch. Y'know, that almost stings."

"I'll have Donna treat you for burns after this." Just as the words left her mouth, she watched as Skye accidentally let Zach's head hit the ground. She gave a sigh, some of the teens laughing, and others rushing to help.

Dick took her hand to stop her for just a moment, whispering softly in her ear, "We both know I'd much rather have  _you_  heal me." He stole a quick peck to her cheek before pulling back.

She pulled away as well and swatted gently at his hand before running to check the magician over for damages.

"We really can't afford to let you lose any more brain cells, Zachary." Dick let a bark of a laugh out behind her as she sighed in resignation. Her hands in a calm blue aura soon surrounded the teen's head, a slow chant of ' _your pains become mine_ ', but suddenly she could feel more than just a headache approaching.

"Think we're too late for that," Traci laughed lightly, and then the others joined in.

"He was down to his  _last one_!"

"Dammit! And it was  _my turn_  to use it next!"

"No! Winters said I could use it!"

Right back to the jokes and banter as usual. Raven sent her boyfriend a pleading look, and wondered if the Titans or Justice League had ever seemed as unwieldy to him as the Night Force seemed to her.

Or maybe this was simply another aspect of both  _teenage_  and  _arcane_  culture she'd been missing out on all this time.

Dick only seemed to send her a look right back. And even without their bond, she could tell what he meant by it.

' _I love you, but you're on your own with them._ '

Some boyfriend.


	11. Training Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> related, but not quite a continuation of last entry, hinted Shenanigans, really.

When Raven had asked Donna to help with training, becoming a more permanent part of yet  _another_  team together was not what she had in mind. But she really kind of owed Raven, after she broke Dick's arm.

"Before anyone says  _anything_ ," Raven growled lowly as she cradled her boyfriend's head and the amazon made quick work of setting the splint. "This was an accident. And I  _will_  have anyone's head who even  _thinks_  of going to Batman about this."

The rest of her Night Force gave each other wary glances before giving noncomittal shrugs and agreements.

"Do we really need  _Wondergirl_  tagging along with us? We've already got Eddie," Zach sighed, "How many more heavy hitters do we need? Does she even count as an arcane?"

"If  _Wonder Woman_  is leading the JLD, then I think her sister may be overqualified to babysit your ass,  _bee boy_ ," Traci shot back, and the group once again dissolved into petty bickering and carelessly thrown curses.

"I'm really so sorry, Dick. And for you too, Raven," Donna sighed, "Please feel more than free to call on me at any time. It's the least I can do for-"

"Hey, no, it's my fault for not tapping out when-" Dick started before Raven gave his shoulder a minor enough nudge to send him back into a spiral of pain. Her hand glowed around his shoulder immediately, taking in his pains, but being careful not to actually heal him.

The twist was... very bad, to say the least. And trying to fix it before it was properly set could mean letting the bone grow back improperly.

" _Azar_ , he needs an actual doctor," Raven mumbled, shaking her head. "This is horrible, but... you need to teach us all that move, Donna. Azar knows we can't rely on our magic  _all_  of the time."

"It'll be my number one priority," Donna laughed, tying off Dick's sling before she lifted him up, princess style. "Right after getting my Wonder Twin to the hospital."

"Please don't break my boyfriend any further," Raven said, letting a snort go as Dick's eyes widened.

" _Don't jinx her_!" he whisper-screamed at his girlfriend. The empath gave him a quick kiss on the cheek for his trouble, and nodded at the amazon.

"Be back in a- no. No, I am not stealing Wally's line," Donna said decisively before taking off with the former-boy-wonder in her arms.

"Y'know, being the damsel in distress kind of suits him," Black Alice teased as she broke off from the rest of the team, bringing them back to Raven's attention.

While she had been watching the duo fly off, evidently someone had taken advantage of Wondergirl's misplaced lasso and used it to tie Zach to a nearby tree.

Raven was seriously starting to regret bringing Titans aboard this team.


	12. Fake Dating & Secret IDs

"Is it the  _hero_  name or the  _civilian_  one that becomes your secret identity?" Raven asked, "I never... completely understood it, I guess." Her candor took the Bat off-guard for a moment.

"It depends," Babs admitted, laughing lightly as she thought it over. "It's all about perspective. My dad doesn't know I moonlight as a vigilante. So to him,  _Batgirl_  would be my secret identity."

"And on the other hand, with me working full time as  _Robin_ , and now  _Nightwing,_  with you and the other Titans,  _Dick Grayson_  became  _my_  secret identity," Dick chimed in, with their coffee and tea orders in hand.

"Why do you ask?" Babs blew carefully over her coffee before taking a sip, hints of caramel and whipped cream filling her senses and restoring her spirits.

She was, admittedly, already missing Gotham. But at least she could count on Jump City's  _Jitters_  to have her order done perfectly, right down to the last expresso shot.

"If I'm being honest... Because I've been considering a more...  _normal_  life,," she admitted sheepishly. The Titan began nervously picking and prodding at the lid to her own beverage, and she seemed so much... smaller to Babs then. Dick almost automatically slung his arm around her, and the two shared a gaze.

So much being said without so many words. And she wondered just when she'd lost such a close connection with Dick.

Or maybe it had been something that had merely weakened with time. Who could really tell?

"I see. And you don't have a, uh,  _secret identity_?" the Bat asked conversationally.

She didn't have to guess. She gathered more than her fair share of intelligence on Dick's teammates as soon as they'd made themselves public. And naturally, his female companions had been the hardest to find solid facts on, what with one being from another  _planet_  and the other from anther  _plane_.

But Dick had asked her once, to dig up some dirt on said teammate. And there Babs found a connection. One between a cult that blew all too quickly through Gotham's streets nearly twenty years ago, and a cold case runaway that neither the GCPD nor the Batman had been able to solve.

Until now.

"My mother has a sister who lives in San Francisco. They were both Gothamites and well... I'm considering moving in with her family but..." Again, the fidgeting with the lid. The Titan bit her lip a moment and Dick reached under the table to squeeze her free hand reassuringly.

"You're going to need... everything," Babs supplied, "And someone with connections to make it work."

"With what Bruce does, and what you've been doing for him these past few years, I was hoping you could do my...  _friend_  a favor," Dick said.

There was something in his voice then. Even though it had been a few years since she'd held a conversation of any considerable length with him. Something was off about the whole way Dick had been carrying himself in this.

"Have you two been a...  _thing_  this whole time or-" She could feel her eyes widen, when she realized she let the thought slip out loud, and wanted to curl in on herself as she watched the empath's eyes similarly go wide.

"No!  _What_? We're just good-" "-been nothing but a wonderful-" "-would  _never_  do that to Kori-" "-can not  _believe_  you would think-"

"Okay! I believe you! You're not dating each other!" Babs tried to forced a laugh as she waved her hands to stop them. "Just... the way you two have been acting this whole time... Listen, I don't know what kind of missions you Titans have to go for. But you two definitely have the  _chemistry_  for undercover work. Just saying." She took another long sip from her coffee as the Titans fell silent at her insinuation.

Another shared look between them. Another silent conversation.

Deny it all they want. There was something brewing in the air between them.

Barbara Gordon wondered idly just how long it would take them to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one for rr week 2019 ;-; its finally come to a close


	13. Azarath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last minute entry for rrweek day 4

It wasn't anything like he expected. Of course, Raven had never revealed much about Azarath in the first place for him to set many expectations. But the point stood; he was in awe.

Otherwordly was the first to spring to mind. Even after many a space odyssey with the Titans or the League, an emerald sky painted with colorful clouds felt off-putting. And the architecture, without any clear historic or cultural influences that he could pinpoint, was alien in its own right.

It was a strange and marvelous place, and even though Dick could readily say he'd never been very spiritually attuned, even  _he_  could pick up on the low  _thrum_  of magic in the air around them. It was dizzying in it's affects when Raven first brought him, but he'd slowly found his bearings.

And now here they were, enjoying tea and light conversation with Arella, Raven's mother.

Well,  _conversation_. Maybe not-so-light.

"Now that Trigon's influence has lessened and the Earth is safe, I believe it's high time you came  _home_ , dear."

"And where would that be, Mother?" Raven asked, a wry smile dancing on her lips. Dick could feel her hand clenching tighter over his own, but before he could speak on her behalf, she continued.

"The Titans have provided me a family for the better part of these past years. The Earth is as much my home as any other. And like it or not, it will always need protecting."

"Surely, there are plenty, more qualified protectors, Raven," Arella shot back, setting her teacup down with just a tad too much force. "You're still so young-"

"Not so young that I can not make this decision for myself."

They sat, eyes locked in what looked to Dick to be a battle of wills. Neither mother nor daughter would appear to be the first to look away, until Dick once again cleared his throat to speak. Arella finally sighed, closing her eyes before turning her glare upon the vigilante instead.

"I suppose  _you're_  to blame for these ideas of hers."

"On the contrary, ma'am," Dick chuckled, trying to alleviate his own nervousness now, "This is all Raven's idea. Although... I don't know why she's choosing not to give you her  _best_  reasons for staying on Earth, first." Amethyst eyes went wide as the empath caught on too late to what he was about to reveal, and he could only smile what must have looked like a shit-eating grin.

"She's got her choice of any med school in the country, what with her wonderful grades and the, erm,  _volunteer_  work she's done."

The mother sat a little straighter as he spoke, blinking once. Twice. Three times.

And slowly, she turned to her daughter, who was still glaring daggers at her boyfriend as he boasted that practically sinful smile of pride.

"Med school?" She asked it uncertainly, not as if the thought was outright foreign or worrisome, but in a way that twisted at the heart.

The same way Dick remembered Bruce sounding when he first suggested dropping the Robin moniker. The sound of a parent who realized they no longer fully recognized the person their child had grown up to become.

Not necessarily disapproving, just...

"I didn't realize... you never seemed as interested in-"

"There's many things that have changed, Mother," Raven offered quietly, stirring her tea absentmindedly for a moment.

As the spoon clinked lightly against the cup, Dick could hear faint bird calls across the courtyard, beyond the gates. Songbirds, trilling bright harmonies and sweet music into the afternoon air. Or was it a time that one would consider closer to evening? The emerald skies were changing hue again, inching closer to a dark verdant, as angry clouds gathered on the horizon.

Whatever kind of storm that was brewing would not reach their small party for some time, however. And so Dick let the last of his own anxiety be carried away with the breeze.

Or maybe that had been  _Raven's_  that he had somehow been carrying within himself? There was never any way for him to tell.

He reached over again to take the empath's hand. Another light squeeze of reassurance.

"Why don't you start by telling her about the Tot Titans? The toddlers I asked you to take across the alps? That's when it kind of started, right?"

Raven gave a short, humming laugh, before agreeing, and weaving the tale of one of the more unique adventures she had had within recent memory.


End file.
